


Saihara and Korekiyo's trip to the voting ballet on black friday

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Korekiyo and saihara need to vote for Rangie and Komaeda came to break saihara's legs
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 11





	1. Danganronpa v3some

korekiyo and saihara by:me

Korekiyo put out his cigarette on rantaro as he walked by 

"FUCK YOU MAN" rantaro said, as he's a cool guy

 _wow he's such a man_ saihara thought and latched onto korekiyo's arm

Rantaro stared at saihara and smiled

Then they continued to walk to the voting ballet

Komaeda came by and beat the shit out of saihara's legs with a metal pipe

Rantaro laughed and made out with Komaeda

Korekiyo ran and fought with Komaeda

Saihara couldn't walk but was determined to make america great again

Kaede came by

"Why are you wearing that hat" she asked

"Ame-me-roca must be G-GRESAT-agagain!!" Saihara stuttered

Kaede was mad and kicked him

Korekiyo then stabbed kaede

"Bruh why" asked rantaro 

"Just a prank bro" korekiyo reassured

"K" rantaro said anxiously

Komaeda carried rantaro home

"Saihara," korekiyo started

"What bayb" saihara said

"We-we need to switch clothes"

"Anytime" 

So they went into a McDonalds where Angie was

"How may I help you" she said

They said nothing and proceeded to switch clothes, all the while staring at Angie

Angie was pissed, but Angie watched

"Was it necessary to switch underwear" Angie asked

"For good luck" korekiyo said

At the hear of luck Komaeda burst through the glass door

"Ah shit, here we go again" Korekiyo said

"lUck?" KOMAEDA SASIRD

"GET OUT" korekiyo said

Komaeda beat the shit out of celestia who was here the whole time 

"BRUHB WHY" she asked

"Well, you've seen too much" Komaeda responded

"Damn straight, those 2 mother truckas were swapping clothes"

"Ah, that explains a lot"

Saihara was disabled on the ground, korekiyo was just staring there, and Angie made a burger

"Here's your happy meal celest" she said

"That's not my damn name bastard" celestia said

"Well I don't give two shits I used to be president" Angie said

"Why are working at McDonalds then" Komaeda asked

"I gambled it all away" Angie sighed

"Who gambles" celestia said, disgusted and walked over saihara on the way out

"Let's get going saihara" korekiyo said and started out the door


	2. Saihara follows miu home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo and saihara need to vote for president but they pass by khols....
> 
> Its black man friday

"Komaeda came by and beat the shit out of saihara's legs with a metal pipe" (Chapter 1)

As they walked to this voting ballet korekiyo checked his watch

"Its 4 in the morning" 

"OK" saihara said

They heard pounding on a door near by

A voice screamed "LET ME IN" 

"What day is it saihara?"

"Oh, its Friday November 27th." 

"BRUH ITS BLACK MAN FRIDAY"

"Shit!" Saihara yelled and tried to crawl away

" no.." Korekiyo started, " I need a platinum screen TV.."

"Its not worth it!" Saihara cried

Korekiyo ran to the khols and dragged the disabled saihara along

The door burst down and everyone ran over saihara

Saihara couldn't find korekiyo and curled up and cried in a corner

Angie saw him and went over to him

"Hey" he said

"Oh hi" she said

"This is so crazy everyone here is so selfi-" 

"Uh, move I need to get that 180$ laptop" Angie said and kicked saihara across the aisle

He fell near Komaeda who was stocking up on feminine hygiene products

"What the fuck why" saihara said

"Its for hinata" he said

"Oh okay, what" saihara asked "I thought you were with rantaro"

Komaeda chuckled and proceeded to the fresh dairy aisle

Saihara crawled to the plasma TV, where korekiyo lay, DEAD

"WHAT, HOW" saihara cried

Korekiyo flew down the filing to hell

"He never did anything wrong "saihara cried and picked up his dead spouse and had flashbacks of korekiyo putting out cigarettes on rantaro and beating on people on black man Friday for plasma TVs 

Angie came over

" what the fuck how did he die"

"He was killed by the spirit on black man Friday" saihara whispered

Angie backed away slowly, clearly seeing all korekiyo had was a stroke

Saihara needed to avenge korekiyo, and vote for president

Saihara bought a Samsung a70 for 349.99$ CDMA only so he can use Verizon and stuff

He was on his phone and saw kiibo making a blog with his girlfriend, himiko

"I'm so happy right now guys like omh, let's just say my gf is vaping for 2 now😭👌✌" kiibop said in his blog

Himiko looked like she wanted to die

Ouma walked by the ally in his furs with his gf, Miu

"Look at that homeless TRASH" he said, sounding quite gay

"Bruh his legs look like they got beat up by Komaeda wearing a maid costume dating rantaro nbut cheating with hinata with a metal pipe" miu guessed

Saihara got more and more scared by how specific she was

"Well let's go to our mansion and child, tenkmugi" ouma said and walked off with miu grabbing on his arm

"When did ouma get taller then miu" saihara wondered

Then he decided to follow them home....


	3. Here I cum!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara goes into a teenagers bedroom

tenkmugi by: me

Saihara hoped inside

miu's car and rode to her mansion

When he got there he sneaked behind them into their house

Then, not to be caught by their maid, Kirumi, he ran into a bedroom

"Shit, a degenerate" a gay voice said

"Oh my god oops" saihara said

"My name is tenkmugi" tenkmugi said

"What type of faggy name is that" saihara asked

"Well my god mother named me" she said

"Who"

"Angie"

"Oh shit" saihara said and got a flashback of korekiyo and him switching clothes and ugly cried

"What the fuck is wrong" ouma screamed

"Nothing" tenkmugi yelled back

"Wow your dad said a bad word" saihara said shocked

"So, u don't have one lol" 

"Ik 😭" saihara cried

"What was you dad name"

"Korekiyo"

"What. The. Fuck"

"Two different people" saihara sniffed

"Oh k" tenkmugi sighed with relief

"Well what are you doing in my house" tenkmugi said

"I need to vote"

"Oh okay, what"

"Can you please vote for me, I need to avenge my boyfriend" saihara pleaded

"Mmmm, for who though" tenkmugi hesitated

"..."

"Rangie"

"Oh hell no" tenkmugi then turn on the TV

"I wanna watch the news" saihara said

"OK" tenkmugi said a turned on the news. Range was giving a speech

"Everybody vote for me and no more taxes" range said

"Too good to be tru" tenkmugi said and turned off the TV "let's play a video game"

"Which one " saihara said

"Danganronpa v3" she said

"Oh hell no that game is shit" 

"OK then, how about-" she started but then saihara grabbed something

"What's this?" He asked amazed

"Christian porn" she replied

"Is that even possible?" He said 

"I will show you" she said, and put the sacred disk in the ps4

Saihara watched in amazement as you play as bruddah john in the hood

"What do you do?" He asked and stroked the controller 

Komaeda came in 

"Hey babe" he siad

"Oh hey Komaeda" she said

"What I thought you dated hinata" saihara said

Tenkmugi continued to play the game and Komaeda was slowly pulling something from his tote bag

"What's that" saihara asked

Komaeda gave saihara a jar of dog milk

"BRUH WTF" saihara said and threw it across the room and it shattered

Komaeda shed a tear

"Bruh why" tenkmugi yelled

Then miu ran up the stairs and saw the white stuff (dog milk) on the floor and Komaeda and saihara

"YOU SLUT!!!!!" She screamed and kicked saihara in the balls

"WHaT Did i do?!" He yelled

Miu then grabbed Komaeda to his room

"My brother is crazy" tenkmugi said and smiled as she sighed

"Hold up" saihara said,

"Whay" she said

"If that's your brother then why were you-"

To be continued 👌😆✌


End file.
